Bluepulse Bash: AU
by spockapella
Summary: High School AU: No superpowers, Bart is on the school Cross Country team and Jaime is his Spanish Tutor. Bluepulse Fluff "Has anyone ever told you that you look good in blue?" **Edit: Whoops! Chapter Two (one shot 2) Is based off of a comic by Nightwank on tumblr. Go check out her art!**
1. Random One Shot

A/N: High School AU Bluepulse where there are no superpowers, Bart is on the Cross Country Team and Jaime is his Spanish Tutor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, DC comics, or any of their amazing characters

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you that you look _really_ good in blue?"

Jaime flushed, but rolled his eyes. "Nice try, hermano, but you _really_ need to study for this Spanish Final."

They'd been sitting on Jaime's couch trying to get through Bart's study guide for at least an hour now, but for the life of him, Jaime couldn't get Bart's attention on the subject matter.

Bart's bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "But Jaime..."

"No buts," Jaime lectured in a tone he usually reserved for Milagro. "Do you _want_ to get kicked off the Cross Country team?"

"Well no..."

"Then we have to get you at least a C. Now come on, half the test is spoken and your pronunciation is terrible," Jaime said, internally cringing at the way Bart would butcher his native language.

Bart's shoulders sagged as he leaned on his Spanish tutor, burying his face in his shoulder. "Why do I even have to take Spanish? Why can't I just keep you around and have you translate for me forever?"

Jaime tried not to smile, Bart's GPA was on the line.

"Dude, I know I've been..." Jaime searched for the right word. "_Lenient_ on your Spanish since...Well... You know-"

Bart waggled his eyebrows. "Lenient? Is that what we're calling it now?"

Jaime blushed again. "If Ms. Lopez thinks that this _leniency_ is doing more harm than good to your Spanish grade, then you might be assigned a new tutor."

Bart gasped in mock shock. "A new tutor? Will I ever see you again?"

Jaime laughed. "Like anyone could keep me away."

Bart hummed in delight and curled himself around the older boy. Jaime craned his neck over to kiss the top of his head, before realizing they were off topic again.

"Okay back to Spanish," Jaime said, shrugging off Bart and reaching for the textbook.

"Ugh," Bart said, slumping his shoulders. "Studying is _so_ not crash."

"Well neither is failing," Jaime replied passively. "Now stop distracting me."

Bart's eyes gleamed with amusement. "I'm distracting?"

"I'm serious, hermano."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Bart asked. "I'm not exactly a 'brother' to you anymore, am I?" Bart teased, poking Jaime's cheek.

"Bart..."

"How about 'Carino' or 'mi amor' or..."

Jaime gave his boyfriend a strange look. "How'd you know what those meant?"

It was Bart's turn to go pink. "Oh. Um. Google."

"But I thought you hated Spanish," Jaime said suspiciously.

"Turns out it's more interesting when... when..." Bart stammered, and tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

Jaime grinned. "Were you trying to learn Spanish phrases for me?"

Bart shrugged. "_Trying_ being the key word there but-"  
He was cut off by Jaime pulling him into a massive embrace, tossing the textbook to the floor and running his fingers through Bart's auburn hair.

"Carino, that's so sweet," Jaime purred in his ear.

Bart laughed and kissed his shoulder blade. "Anything for you, amor."

"Even studying?" Jaime prompted.

Bart groaned and deflated into Jaime's chest. "Even studying."


	2. Crashing Into You

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for those of you who have favorited and reviewed! Have another High School AU oneshot. **

**Reviews would be AWESOME.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

For Bart, crashing always seemed to be a good thing.

Like that one time when an ice cream truck had smashed into the maple tree in his front lawn and Bart and Tim had made off with all the Popsicles they could carry as an apology from the Ice Cream Man. Or when Wally had taken Bart's bike on a joy ride and accidentally crunched it into the side of Barry's car and was forced to give Bart his own, much faster bike to replace it. Or even at the last track meet, in the last few seconds of the heat when suddenly the lead runner lost her footing, slipped and collided with the second place runner, knocking them both to the ground allowing Bart to leap over their tangled bodies and had take first. He remembered Wally and the team breaking the rules and running out to embrace him, congratulating him too loudly and laughing in celebration, the couch hollering, "Atta boy! Can't remember a freshman taking first in years!"

So when he decided to make "crash" his catch phrase, it just felt... _right_.

"I'm telling' you, Cass," Bart said, walking down the hallway beside her. The students mulling around them were chatting excitedly with the end of the day. "It's going to catch on, just watch."

"Sure, Bart you're a real trendsetter." Cassie teased good-naturedly.

Bart ignored the sarcasm in her voice and shrugged. "What can I say? I am just ahead of my time."

Cassie snorted. "Speaking of time, aren't you late for track practice?"

"Nah, I've got at least-" He checked his watch. "-Thirty seconds before I- Oh man."

Cassie laughed. "Now you're definitely crashed!"

Bart shook his head, exasperated. "No, no, crash is _good_. I'm not crash, I'm-" He thought for a moment. What _was_ the opposite of crash? "I'll figure it out later. I gotta run!"

He winked and shot finger guns at her as she rolled her eyes.

"For the last time, nobody likes your puns!" she cried.

"You're just jealous because you can't think of any!" Bart retorted, half-turning just to see the scowl form on her face.

"Whatever!" Cassie hollered back.

Bart grinned as he started sprinting down the hallway, making a beeline for the track field on the far west side of the school. Wally was going to murder him. Bart could almost hear the senior's nagging voice in the back of his head, "_Just because you got a lucky break doesn't mean you can start slacking off now._" or "_I saw you with those Chicken Whizzes, Bartholomew, you know the rule about junk food during the season_." or "_Are you keeping your grades up? As captain I can't let you stay on the team unless you meet the GPA standard and blah-blah-blah-_"

Bart didn't see Jaime Reyes rounding the corner before it was too late.

They crashed together, Bart's forehead cracking against Jaime's jaw and Jaime's phone falling to the floor. Bart fell backward, clutching the bruising spot in pain.

"Ouch!" Bart whined.

"Sorry, hermano!" Jaime gasped, extending a tan hand down to him after he'd scooped up his phone.

Bart let himself be pulled up, still rubbing his head in annoyance. Now he was defiantly going to be late. Couldn't this kid watch where he was-

Bart looked up and _holy crap_.

Jaime's deep brown eyes were wide and watching him with concern. His cinnamon colored face was angular and handsome, his soft-looking lips slightly parted, dark eyebrows knitted ever so slightly with worry. Suddenly it felt like everything inside Bart was vibrating with nerves.

"Oh..." Bart felt himself blushing. "It's-it's cool."

"You sure, ese?" Even his _voice_ was attractive, Bart thought. There was a husk to it, just soft enough to keep it from having an unpleasant edge and- Bart cursed himself. Out of all the boys in school he could've smashed into, he had to pick a hot one.

"Oh yeah, totally," Bart said. He realized their hands were still clasped and he pulled away, scratching the back of his neck. "It was my bad, I should've been paying more attention-"

"I was the one on my phone, dude, it was _my_ bad." Jaime laughed and the entire hall seemed to light up. "Hey, you're Bart Allen aren't you?"

Bart blinked. He knew his name? Jaime was pointing at his chest and he looked down, and remembering, "Allen" was printed on his jacket. Bart flushed even more furiously. "Yeah, that's me."

"Congrats on the win," Jaime said a little quickly. "You did- you did really good."

"You were there?" Was Jaime blushing too?

"Yeah, well, sometimes I hang out here after school and-" Jaime gulped. "I watch you guys practice. And you know, might as well support the team and-"

Bart was grinning now. "That's awesome."  
Jaime returned with a shaky smile. "Shouldn't you be there now actually?"

Bart's face fell. "Oh man I'm late! Sorry for crashing into you, dude, I have to go. My cousin will have my head for this."

Jaime shook his head rapidly. "No, don't be. _I'm _sorry for making you late."

Bart nodded. "Alright well, I'll see you I-"

Jaime caught his wrist before he could dash off. "No, wait!"

Jaime was _defiantly_ flushing now, and Bart's eyebrows rose inquiringly. "What?"

"Maybe, um-" Jaime stammered, as if losing his nerve. "Maybe we could hang out sometime?"

Bart felt his heart leap. "Oh, yeah, sure. Sounds crash!"

Jaime frowned. "Crash?"

Bart cursed himself again. "It's nothing, just a stupid thing I say I don't know why, I just-"

"Crash," Jaime repeated slowly, getting a feel for the way the word fit around his mouth. "I like it."

"You do?" Bart brightened.

"Yeah, " Jaime said, nodding. "Can I- Can I meet you after track practice?"

"Totally!" Bart exclaimed, then fearing he was coming on to strong added, "I mean, sure. I don't think I have anything going on."

"Crash." Jaime grinned. "I'll see you then."

Bart practically skipped to practice, not caring how angry Wally would be, and thinking that crash might just be the best word of all


	3. Crashing Into You Pt 2

**This could be really lame. I am sorry. **

**Disclaimer: No-owning over here.**

* * *

"I dunno, Bart," Cassie said warily. "Doesn't Jaime seem a little... Odd?"

Bart froze in the middle of inhaling his lunch. "What?"

Cassie tugged at a lock of her golden blond hair. "You know he... Like in class, he'll do that thing... Right Tim?"

She elbowed him in the ribs, making him cough up half his cafeteria milk. "Oh right. That thing."

Bart's eyebrows pinched in a frown. "What are you talking about?"

Tim cleared his throat. "Well, like in Honors Chem, he'll- I dunno. Mutter to himself."

Bart's eyebrows rose, and Cassie shook her head. "No, it's more than that. It's not just muttering, it's like full-out arguing. _With himself_."

"I didn't notice him doing anything like that yesterday," Bart said, his heart fluttering at the memory. Yesterday had been filled with nervous smiles, chatting too excitedly, and several strawberry smoothies.

It had been perfect.

Tim and Cassie exchanged a glance.

"Um, you sure you just didn't notice this because you were..." Tim searched for the right word. "_Distracted_."

Bart's eyes widened in exasperation. "Oh come on, Tim. I might not be the son of a master detective, but I'm not _dumb_."

"Coulda fooled me!" Gar's voice chimed in, ruffling Bart's hair and sliding beside him. Bart sighed with irritation as he fixed his hair hurriedly and Gar's vivid green eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Hey, Gar," Cassie said.

"Be honest, do you think Jaime is weird?" Bart said quickly.

Gar blinked. "Jaime... who?"

"Reyes, sophomore, honors student, tutors you in Spanish," Tim rattled off.

"Oh Jaime!" Gar nodded. "Yeah, he's cool!"

"But does he seem weird?" Bart pressed.

"Um..." Gar said, slinking down slightly. "Well... He sort of does that... You know, talking to himself thing."

Cassie gave Bart a pointed look. "See?"

Bart scowled. "Well so what? Who cares if he's a little different?" He thrust a pointed finger at Tim. "This guy never takes of his prescription sunglasses. Gar dyed his hair green. And you can bench more than I _weigh._ What's a little talking mean anything?"

Cassie sighed and shook her head. "Never mind. Nothing I guess."

It was at that moment that Jaime walked into the school cafeteria, holding a paper sack, and rubbing the back of his neck with a worried expression. Bart brightened at the sight.

He stood up. "You just think it's strange because you haven't met him yet, Cass. He's totally crash. Here I'll call him over. Jaime!"

Gar gave Tim a questioning look. "Crash?"

Tim waved the question off. "Another one of his new words."

Jaime couldn't hear Bart over the low rumble of the school cafeteria.

"I'll be right back," Bart said, stepping over the bench and dashing toward his friend.

Jaime blinked at Bart in surprise when he ran for him. "Hey, hermano."

"Hi! I-want-you-to-meet-my-friends," Bart rushed, grabbing his wrist.

Jaime went pink. "Your friends?"

Bart nodded, smiling. "Yeah, they're just over there. You'll love them I promise."

Jaime looked excited, but anxious. "Um. Okay, I guess-"

"Outta the way, _meat_." A voice boomed as he shoved Bart aside, slamming him straight into Jaime's chest. Jaime's arms flew around his lithe form to support him, and Bart might've been pleased if he hadn't been so angry.

"Hey, watch it!" Bart yelled after the hulking senior, who ignored him as he trudged onward.

"You okay, Bart?" Jaime asked, eyes wide with worry as he looked down at him.

"Yeah," Bart said, pulling from. "Michael Mode has been pushing me around since I was a kid. I'm used to it."

Jaime glared after the bully. "Douchebag."

Bart nodded, rubbing his back where he'd been shoved. "_So_ not crash."

Bart lit up with realization. "That's it!"

"What?"

"Mode! That's what's not crash!" Bart exclaimed. "Moded! Feeling the Mode!"

A small smile quirked up on Jaime's lips. "New word?"

"You like it?" Bart grinned.

Jaime laughed. "Sure. Totally crash."

"Come on." Bart reclaimed Jaime's wrist. "You can help me tell everyone else."


	4. Crashing Into You Pt 3

A/N: Hi. Thank you for the reviews and faves and follows! I love all of you and your imput thanks!

Anyway, I am trying to add a plot to this... So... Yeah.

* * *

"We should come up with a new scale," Jaime teased, his brown eyes peeking through the gaps in the school library's bookshelves. "'On a scale of one to Bart how dumb are your jokes?'"

Bart snorted noisily. Nearby students shot him nasty glares and he stifled his laughter with his palm.

"Please, you haven't heard dumb until you hear one of Wally's One-Line Wonders," Bart whispered, following Jaime as the older boy browsed on the opposite side of the shelf. "Guaranteed to win the heart of any lover you like."

Jaime nodded, not meeting Bart's gaze. "_Any_ lover I like?"

Something about Jaime's tone made Bart blush. "That's what Wally says anyway."

Jaime hummed in understanding, keeping his eyes fixated on the books. "Speaking of, I thought I saw him walk in earlier."

"Doubt it," Bart dismissed. "Wally wouldn't be caught dead in the library."

"He was with that Grayson kid," Jaime added, selecting a book from the shelf.

Bart frowned. "Dick?"

Jaime hid his flush by pulling the book closer to his face. "Yes him."

"Weird..." Bart said, glancing around as if expecting to see Wally flash by in a blur of yellow track gear and ginger hair.

"Totally," Jaime agreed. "Almost as weird as _you_ being here."

Bart grinned at him. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't join you in your tireless search for science?"

"The kind of friend that should be studying for his math final tomorrow," Jaime countered.

Bart rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know that I do just _fine_ in math. I do just fine in most of my classes actually. All except for- Well-"

Jaime met Bart's gaze. "What?"

"Nothing," Bart said, looking at his feet. "Just a pointless subject."

"Tell me," Jaime prompted. "Maybe I could help you."

"You're going to laugh at me."

"I'm always going to laugh at you, hermano."

"Even if my jokes are dumb?" Bart asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

"It's a promise," Jaime grinned. "Now come on, tell me."

Bart sighed and buried his face in his hands. "It's... Spanish."

As predicted, Jaime broke out into giggles. Pink to spread across Bart's cheeks.

"It isn't funny," Bart muttered.

"_Asi que es espanol que te esta dando problemas?_" The Spanish rolled off Jaime's tongue effortlessly, his voice shifting down to a new, rich tone that sent chills up Bart's spine. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I can help you with Spanish."

"You can?"

"Of course," Jaime said. "I tutor Gar, didn't he tell you?"

Bart remembered. He also remembered Gar's look of anxiety when Bart told him he was going to be spending time with Jaime after school, _"Okay, well. If he does... you know the _thing_, make sure you ask him about it." _ The thought made Bart feel angry and irrationally defensive. Even after Jaime joining them for lunch everyday that week, his friends were still convinced that something was off about Jaime. It was driving Bart nuts; Jaime hadn't been anything but kind, and sweet, and smart and- Bart brushed the memory aside.

"How much do you charge for lessons?" Bart asked.

"For you it's free," Jaime informed, returning the book to its shelf.

"Really?" Bart perked up. "You'd do that?"

Jaime's eyes glimmered with tease. "_Pero solo porque eres linda_."

"I'm just going to take that as a yes. Thank you!" Bart exclaimed. Jaime hushed him through his laughter.

"We're in the library, hermano," Jaime reminded him. "We have to keep-"

There was a loud thud, and a muffled shout from behind Bart, causing him to jump and flip around. "What the-! What was-"

"Shh!" Jaime quieted, holding a finger to his lips. "Listen!"

"I'm tired of it, Dick!" a hiss came from the aisle just behind Bart. "I can't do this anymore."

"Wally, listen-"

"No, _you _listen, wise guy! This has gone too far. _Way_ too far. We need to go to the cops."

"No! We don't have enough evidence, not yet."

"Dick, we could be in _serious_ danger here."

"I know, I know." Bart had never heard Dick sounding so desperate. The senior had always seemed to calm and collected when Bart had spoken to him. "I'll figure it out. I'll think of something."

"You can't promise that."

"Wally, please listen to me, I'll take care of it. But if we don't get a solid lead-"

"No, see? This is what you do. You put this stupid investigation as a priority over your safety, over your friends, over _me_. You're supposed to be my best friend, but all you care about is the stupid case!"

"Stupid case? I'm trying to help people!"

"And _I'm_ trying to help _you_! Can't you see that this is out of our control?"

Bart's brows knit in concern. Out of their control? He knew Wally and Dick liked to sneak out with their friends, play detective, and look through Dick's dad's private investigator files, but Bart never thought they'd get tied up in anything serious. They had more sense than that, didn't they?

"We can still fix it." Dick sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. "We can figure it out."

"Can't we ask your dad?" Wally begged. "He'd know what to do."

"No! He'd just lecture us for getting too involved."

"Maybe we _are_ too involved."

There was a pause. It was a heavy sort of silence, the kind of silence that made Bart hold his breath in fear of breaking it.

"We have to back out, Dick."

"But-"

"Listen, we can't take on guys like these. They have-"

There was a rustle and all four boys froze. Soft footsteps approached quickly and Bart could hear Wally press himself up against the bookshelf.

"You boys need help finding anything?" Bart recognized the school councilor Ms. Canary's voice. He frowned in confusion. What was the school councilor doing in the library? The other councilor's he'd seen didn't usually leave their office unless they were coming in or heading home.

"No, that's okay."

"We're fine," Wally answered.

"You should get moving along then." Ms. Canary's voice held a knowing, warning tone. "You wouldn't want to get stuck in a place you don't belong."

"Yes, m'am," Dick said.

"Totally agree," Wally responded. "Thank you."

"Yeah thanks," Dick said hurriedly.

"Right..." She lingered over them for a few more moments, as if waiting for- Bart wasn't sure, but it made his throat harden uncomfortably. "Well, I suppose if I can't help you with anything... "Bart could almost see her turning on her heel in his minds eye. "...Have a good day."

She walked away and Wally let a few moments pass before letting out a sigh of exasperation. "We are _so_ in over our heads."

Bart heard Dick mumble a reply as they shuffled out. Jaime rounded the aisle to join Bart, giving him a confused look.

"What was _that_ about?" He whispered.

"I dunno..." Bart said, leaning over so he could watch Dick and Wally exit the library. Rubbing their necks, and checking over their shoulders anxiously. "But we're going to find out."

* * *

A/N: Incase you are wondering. Jaime's Spanish is *supposed* to say

1: Having problems with Spanish?

2: Only because you're cute.

Haha well. There you go, please tell me what you think!


End file.
